


idolising the light in your eyes

by colazitron



Series: i really saw an angel [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Halloween Costumes, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 21:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16480343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colazitron/pseuds/colazitron
Summary: There's a Halloween party and Even wants to keep his costume a surprise for Isak, so Isak decides to do the same.





	idolising the light in your eyes

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the characters depicted herein or their creators. I made this all up in my head and am sharing it purely for fun.
> 
>  **A/N:** Hi, guys. It's been a while and a half since I posted anything, I know. I've been In A Headspace, and I just wanted to write something quick and easy to ease myself out of it. I hope you enjoy this!

The moment Even sees the suit hanging there on the wall rack, the idea pops up in his mind like a glitter bomb.

“You gonna try that on?” Mutta asks, shuffling up to Even's side, studying the truly awe-inspiring suit Even's looking at. It's pink, with a detailed floral pattern ranging from white to a soft peach pink with the occasional spot of red.

Even makes a considering noise and reaches out to search for a price tag.

Huh.

It's not even that expensive. And he can always sell it on after, if he never wants to wear it again. It's in his size and absolutely perfect in its flamboyance. If Even were a bigger believer in fate he'd say it's been waiting for Mikael to drag them to seemingly every vintage and second hand clothing shop in Grünerløkka just so Even would find it.

“Yep,” he says and grabs the suit off the wall rack.

Mutta, resplendent in a dark red velvet blazer and a black feather boa wrapped around his neck, whoops in delight.

“Join us, Even,” he says in a put-on creepy voice as he follows Even across the store to the curtained off changing cabins. “You know it's the only way to make shopping with Mikael at all bearable.”

Even huffs a laugh and sends Mutta an admonishing look that Mutta answers with a wide grin.

“You know I'm right,” he sing-songs and since they're on hour three of Mikael looking for… actually, Even's forgotten what he's looking for by now, and he's inclined to agree with Mutta. Mutta and Adam started trying to one up each other in putting together the most ridiculous outfits three stores ago, and Even supposes this will probably be up there. He grabs a semi-sheer woman's blouse from a rack he passes and then sighs to himself once he's pulled the curtain shut behind himself.

Is a joke really worth all this effort?

Still, he's already here, so instead of waiting around for Mikael, he might as well entertain himself. He strips down to his socks and underwear and piles his clothes on the small stool in the corner of the changing cabin, and then slips first into the trousers and then the sheer blouse. It's definitely not something Even would have ever picked for himself outside of an idea for a Halloween costume, but the thing is… once he's got the blouse tucked in and the jacket on on top of it, it sort of works.

He does a little spin, trying to get a feel for how much he can move in it and if it's too tight anywhere, but it feels fine. Even's not used to wearing suits, but he doesn't think this fits too horribly. There aren't any mirrors in here, so Even takes a moment and a breath and then pulls the curtain back, stepping outside to face the mirror at the far end of the row of changing cabins.

Mutta and Adam applaud him enthusiastically, and Even flips them off with only a cursory glance before he turns back to his reflection. He turns a little to check out how it fits in the back, smooths the jacket down over the really startlingly sheer black blouse, and tries not to feel too out of place in the ensemble. It is for a costume after all. And actually… he doesn't look half bad.

“You almost make that work,” Adam says, coming up to flank Even in a ridiculously loud neon patterned shirt and shutter sunglasses.

“I look fresh off the runway compared to what you've got going on,” Even points out drily.

“But that's not the aim of the game, Even,” Adam lectures.

“Who says I'm playing?” Even shoots back and grins when Adam's eyebrows jump up into his hairline.

“You just wanna buy this?” he asks.

Even makes a non-committal noise.

“Sorry, bro, I didn't mean--- you do look good!” Adam hurries to reassure him.

Even elbows him in the side and grins.

“I'm only messing with you; it's for a costume.”

“Jerk,” Adam says, but he's laughing again. “What are you going as, a flower shop?”

Even snorts a laugh and shakes his head.

“Nope, I'm going as Isak's celebrity crush,” he says and Adam groans next to him, throwing up his hands.

“Don't tell me any more, I don't want to hear it,” he says, and then makes a show of covering his ear and wrinkling his nose.

Even blusters and laughs and then gives Adam a shove.

“It's not a _sex_ _thing_!”

“Sooner or later it's always a sex thing with you and your boy!” Mutta joins in.

A middle-aged lady just outside the changing cabins shoots them a look, and Even blushes hotly and gives Adam another shove that sends him stumbling into Mutta. Serves them both right.

 

**~*~**

 

“You're really not going to tell me what you're going as?” Isak asks, eyebrows halfway up to his hairline. There's an amused smile tugging at his lips too though.

“Nope,” Even confirms. “It's a surprise.”

Isak hums and raises his hands to rest them on Even's shoulders, fingers carding through his hair and scratching sweetly at his scalp.

“And you're sure there's nothing I can do to persuade you to tell me?”

Isak's eyes go sultry as he licks his lips and Even follows the movement of his tongue over his lips for a moment, lets the heat wash over him and then grins.

“Nope.”

Isak grins back and leans in for a kiss, all sweet, sensual, languid touches of his lips. Even sighs into it and puts his free hand on Isak's waist, feeling for the warmth of Isak under his sweater, and keeps firm hold of the bag with his costume with the other.

“Still no,” he whispers when Isak pulls back.

Isak only laughs.

“Well, okay, you're the one who has to explain to Eskild why I can't help set up though.”

“One step ahead of you, baby. He's delighted,” Even says.

Isak rolls his eyes and smiles.

“Of course he is.”

“You're the one who has to explain why Vilde isn't helping either though,” Even says, since Isak decided that if Even is going to have a secret costume, he is going to do it too, and promptly enlisted Vilde to help. Even's still not sure if that part's only to throw Even off or not.

Isak laughs and leans in for another kiss.

“One step ahead of you, baby,” he parrots before pressing his lips to Even's again. They're both smiling a little too much to make the kiss anything but chaste, but that's okay. The chaste kisses might be Even's favourites anyway, the ones that are all simple give and take, a pure expression of the delight of a moment. The delight of the company in this moment.

“Wait,” Isak then pulls back to say. “Does that mean Eskild knows what each of us are planning?”

Even huffs a laugh at the wide-eyed look of almost-regret on Isak's face.

“I guess it does.”

Isak groans.

“He's going to be insufferable.”

Even huffs another laugh and takes another kiss before he speaks again.

“Let him have it. He has so few joys left in his old age.”

“I'll tell him you said that,” Isak says, gently rubbing the tip of his nose against Even's.

Even nudges him back and takes another few kisses from his lips.

“No, you won't.”

“Don't test me,” Isak mumbles back, but swallows Even's laugh with more kisses.

Honestly, it does make Even want to reconsider this whole plan. Does he really need to surprise Isak with a dumb costume at a dumb party when they could just take the five and a half steps back into their bedroom and just spend the evening there? Tangled up in each other and nothing but the sheets? Wouldn't that be a better way to spend their time?

But there's a little thrill in the back of his head, in the pit of his belly. He can picture Isak's fond exasperation almost perfectly; his little eye roll and the smile he's always so powerless against. Even does want to see it.

And they can always leave the party early.

But first, he has to get there. So he pulls out of the kiss and then takes a step back, letting his hand fall from Isak's waist. Isak's hands slip off his shoulders, following gravity's path down over his chest before Isak tucks them into the pockets of his jeans and leans against the wall to watch Even put on his shoes and jacket.

“Take a scarf, it's cold.”

Even grins and obligingly grabs Isak's favourite red scarf off the hook. He even crams a beanie over his hair.

“Sure, mum.”

“You might be the one who has to suffer the headaches if you get a cold, but I have to suffer through your suffering,” Isak says drily, and Even can't help but laugh.

“You're so kind,” he teases.

Isak bats his eyelashes with faux innocence, eyes all wide and glittery. Even can practically see the woodland creatures crowding around him.

He walks over for another kiss, his hand back on Isak's waist, Isak's up to stroke a gentle thumb over his cheek briefly.

“See you later,” Even says.

Isak smiles and lets him go.

“See you later.”

 

**~*~**

 

“You're absolutely sure you're doing this right?” Even asks for the third time, holding on to the towel slung over his shoulders.

Noora huffs an annoyed sigh.

“Even. I've been dying my hair for years. I am absolutely sure that I know what I'm doing.”

“Okay, okay, sorry,” he says, and tries to cover a little more skin with the towel. Despite the heating, he's starting to get cold in the bathroom with his shirt off. But he'd forgotten to bring an old t-shirt and didn't want to risk getting dye stains on the one he was wearing earlier. Honestly, he didn't think he'd get this cold out of it.

Eva leans against the door frame and grins at them both, Even perched on the edge of the bathtub and Noora massaging hair dye into his hair. Temporary, but still. It's odd to think that in only about 40 minutes his hair is going to be brown. It's never been anything but blond, and Even's never considered changing it up, really.

“This is going to be great,” Eva says, her grin wide and just a little too mischievous to make Even feel comforted by it.

“Alright! Now we wait,” Noora announces before Even can ask Eva what exactly she means by that, and Even gets up from the bathtub to look at himself in the mirror. His hair is almost black, but that's because it's damp too. The picture on the box was decidedly brunet (even if it was a woman, but that was the shade of brown he liked best), so he's not too worried about it, but it's… odd. Seeing his hair so dark.

“Don't worry, Isak will still think you're handsome,” Noora says, only a little patronisingly, and pats him on the shoulder.

Eva turns to hide a snicker in her shoulder, but doesn't quite manage – or care to, probably.

Even hopes the heat in his cheeks isn't visible and follows the girls out into the living room. He did agree to help set up in exchange for their help after all. Eskild and Linn are still out on a last minute beverages run because a long game of telephone that Even didn't fully understand means that everyone thought it was someone else's task to make sure they have enough alcohol.

Either way, it leaves the three of them hanging up decorations, Noora and Eva taking care of the lower surfaces while Even drapes all sorts of fake cobwebs over shelves and tapes them to the corners of the rooms and the doors. Eva's put on some 90s pop playlist, and they all get into the spirit of things, bopping and singing along. Even lets Eva drag him to the centre of the room where all the furniture has been pushed to the sides to allow for a little dance floor, and spins her around for a while until the alarm on Noora's phone goes off.

“That's your signal,” Noora grins. Eva claps her hands excitedly and starts physically pushing him towards the bathroom when he doesn't move fast enough.

“Come on, come on, come one,” she chants. “I want to see what this'll look like.”

“I'm going, I'm going,” Even says and laughs when they almost trip over each other's feet because Eva's pushing so closely behind him.

“Eva, we should get changed too!” Noora calls from down the hall and Eva sighs.

“I'm coming!” she yells back and then pouts at Even.

Even can't help but laugh again.

“I promise it's not very interesting to watch me wash my hair. You can come back the second you're done.”

“I'll hold you to that,” Eva says, and then vanishes down the corridor.

She must really come back as soon as she's dressed, because Even's barely rinsed out the last of the conditioner that Noora insisted he use before she's back, Noora in tow. They're dressed up as Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy, and Even grins up at them while he rubs the towel Noora had given him earlier over his hair.

“You look great,” he says.

Eva strikes a pose, and Noora gives him a distracted grin before she starts digging through the cupboards.

“You can blow dry your hair, I need to do my own first,” she says and hands him a blow dryer before grabbing two spray cans of colour for her own.

It gets a bit chaotic in the bathroom from then on, especially when Eskild comes in shouting for them to make room because he needs to get “at least 400% sparklier, you're all pretty enough already”. Somehow, they all manage, and before Even knows it he's sat in his suit trousers and blouse on Noora's desk chair, looking at Eva grin at him from her place where she's sprawled out across Noora's bed.

Noora is currently curling the ends of his quiffed hair “for texture” as she claimed. Even thinks maybe she was just getting bored but he's happy to let her do as she pleases.

“Almost done,” Noora says as she sets the curling iron back down and reaches for a can of hair spray to help everything stay in place. “Are you sure you don't want some makeup?”

“No, I don't want to have to take it off later, and my face breaks out so easily,” Even says and closes his eyes when Noora moves around him to spray the front of his hair.

Then she sets the can down, puts her hand on her hips and looks him over critically.

She nods.

“Alright. Done.”

Even grins up at her and then gets up to look into the mirror on the inside of her closet door. His hair isn't that different from how he usually wears it except brown. He looks… well, he looks like someone who's dressing up as Harry Styles for Halloween. He slips into the jacket before returning to the mirror and then ties the two ribbons Noora had sewed onto the collar earlier into a large, loose bow. Not bad.

Noora and Eva are grinning when he turns to present the finished product to them.

“Well?”

“Perfect,” Noora says with a decisive nod.

Eva grins and shakes her head in disbelief.

“I'm going to have to film Isak's reaction to this.”

Just then the doorbell rings, and Eskild shouts for them to come help.

 

**~*~**

 

Thirty minutes into the party Isak and Vilde are officially late due to something or other to do with Vilde's new kitten that Eva didn't bother to explain – or didn't understand herself, judging by the way she frowned down at the screen of her phone. Even's been roped into hosting duties anyway, so it's another half an hour before he turns around and suddenly spots Isak over on the other side of the living room, chatting to Jonas and Mikael.

He's-- he's dressed up like James Dean. Blue jeans, white t-shirt, black leather jacket slung over his shoulder, and Vilde must have helped him make his hair do that swooping thing over his forehead. Even feels his heart skip a beat at the sight and just for a moment the loud music and colourful lights seem to fade from the room, leaving nothing but Isak.

Fucking hell, Even's the luckiest guy in the world.

Isak laughs at something Mikael says and then gestures over his shoulder towards the kitchen before turning around to make off in that direction. Even lets his feet carry him after Isak automatically, briefly catching Mikael's eye and giving him a wave. Mikael does a double take and then jabs Jonas in the side with his elbow. The last thing Even sees is them both starting to laugh before he turns his attention to Isak again, who's ambling into the kitchen with all the security of a person who used to live here.

Even's not sure how he's going to play this until he watches Isak empty a few glasses and cans into the sink and stack them at the side like he's not even thinking about it. Even stops just inside the door to watch him do it, taking in the width of Isak's shoulders and the snugness of his jeans on his ass before he makes his way across the kitchen and leans against the counter next to Isak.

“Hi,” he says when Isak looks up.

Isak does a double take too, expression shifting from confusion to recognition from one second to the next and he huffs a startled laugh.

“Hi,” he says back, eyes still roaming all over Even, seemingly unable to settle on just one detail, like he can't quite believe that this is really happening.

Even bites his lip against the grin that threatens to take over his face and shifts a little, leaning more comfortably against the counter.

“So why are you cleaning in here when the party's out there?” he says in English.

Isak's attention springs back up to his face and it takes a moment and Even's raised eyebrows for Isak to answer.

“I was just getting a beer,” Isak says, stumbling a lot less over the English words now than he did when they first met. “And I used to live here so tidying up a bit was automatic.”

“Ah. Well, I was just wondering because it's such a shame to hide such a pretty face away from the party,” Even says, still in English.

Isak snorts a laugh and rolls his eyes, making warmth curl in Even's belly, but then he tilts his head and smirks back.

“So what are you doing in here then?”

Even grins and lets the thrill that runs up his spine at the dumb, cheesy flirtation spark brightly all along his nervous system.

“I followed you,” he says.

Isak laughs and shifts a little closer.

“Did you?”

Even nods and glances down at Isak's mouth when Isak bites his lip.

“Did you come here with your girlfriend?” Even asks, grin ticking up a notch when Isak breaks character to give him a _look_.

“No,” he says. “I don't do girlfriends.”

“A boyfriend then?” Even asks, shifting a little closer still and raising a challenging eyebrow.

Isak grins back and studies him for a moment before he shakes his head.

“No,” he says. “No boyfriend either.”

Even grins and feels another spark race race up his spine.

They never really got to do this part – the easy flirtation as they got to know each other. It's not that they don't flirt with each other, even two years later, but it was never like this. Never anonymously at some random party. Never free to just play it out like this. Maybe, in a different life, this is how it would have gone. They'd have both been single and out, met at some party, and struck up a conversation.

“Lucky me,” Even says.

Isak pulls an exaggerated frown.

“That's very, um, you're assuming a lot,” he says. “I didn't say I wanted to spend the evening with you.”

Even laughs a little and moves another bit closer, letting his hand run along the edge of the counter until it bumps into Isak's, relishes the warmth of his skin against his own.

“Will you? Spend the evening with me?”

“I don't even know your name,” Isak teases, still in English, still in character, but he traces the tips of his fingers up over the back of Even's hand at the same time.

Even could drop the game here. Break character and lean in to kiss Isak hello, finally. He could pretend to be a random Oslo boy dressing up as Harry Styles. Or… he could see how far Isak is willing to let him push this.

“I'm Harry,” he says, but can't help the grin when Isak snorts a laugh and rolls his eyes again. Even would do far more ridiculous things for that look on Isak's face.

Isak sighs like it's a chore, but then he shifts closer and when he looks him in the eyes again, his gaze is flirtatious and warm.

“Hi, Harry,” he says. “I'm Isak.”

Then he tilts his chin up, and who is Even to deny an invitation like that?

He slides his hand up along Isak's arm as he steps the last bit closer, right into Isak's personal space. Isak's hand stays on the counter, but the other one reaches out to slip into Even's open jacket and rest on his waist, warm even on Even's warm skin. Isak's eyes slip shut as Even leans in, and Even can't resist brushing their noses together before he kisses Isak. He can feel Isak's cheek shift into and out of a smile as he puts his hand on it and then slides it further back, into his hair, to deepen the kiss.

Isak lets him push, lets him wind his other arm around his middle to pull them flush together. Wraps his own arms around Even in return, strong and familiar. Even means to kiss Isak like he's never kissed him before – a little careful and a little reckless. But Isak's mouth is sweet and welcoming under his own, and Isak makes that gentle little humming sound that means he's enjoying himself, and Even forgets all about playing out a character, a fantasy that's not even that, and just kisses Isak instead.

He cards his fingers through Isak's hair like he knows he likes, doesn't even think about it when he puts a hand on Isak's waist and squeezes a little, just enough so that Isak can feel it. Shivers when Isak puts one of his own hands on the back of Even's neck and squeezes there, scratches his nails lightly over the skin at the base of his skull.

The kiss goes from a greeting to a full on make-out session before Even's consciously made a decision either way, and they're shifting again, Isak turning so he can lean back against the counter and Even putting a hand on the counter by Isak's hip so he can lean into him.

Isak's mouth is warm and wet, and Even knows exactly how to kiss him to get him to make that pleased humming noise again and again, knows just when to press closer to make him moan instead, to hear Isak's voice rumble low in his chest.

“Even,” Isak whispers against his lips, just because, and Even smiles into the next kiss. Feels Isak smile too until their smiles make way for more kissing again.

Even's pretty sure a few people come into the kitchen to get more drinks, but no one says anything to them, so he doesn't really care. He lets his hands roam down to squeeze in between Isak and the counter eventually, slipping them into the back pockets of Isak's jeans to grab his ass and pull him closer. Isak winds his arms more tightly around Even's neck in return and tilts his head back to let Even kiss a slow trail down his neck.

“Even,” Isak says again, though this time with slightly more intent.

Even hums back and nibbles at Isak's skin, leaving a very faint mark.

“Shall we just ditch?”

Even grins into Isak's neck.

“Do you want to ditch?”

They'd have fun if they stayed, Even's sure. Their friends are all here and the night's only just started. They could easily stay another hour or two, get a pleasant alcohol buzz going. Show off their costumes. All the things they really came here to do.

That said, he's almost always ready to ditch anywhere if it means spending more time alone with Isak.

“Kind of,” Isak says.

“That's not very convincing,” Even points out and comes back up, pressing a chaste kiss to Isak's lips and slipping his hands back from Isak's ass to his waist.

Isak shrugs and looks at him. Even looks back.

“Let's stay another hour or so,” he suggests.

Isak smiles and nods.

“Yeah, let's,” he says and leans in for another quick kiss that devolves into a series of kisses before Isak gives him a little push back and takes his hand instead. Isak's hair is a bit messier than before, his cheeks flushed, and lips kissed pink. Even's sure he looks about the same, but it's not like their friends are going to be all that surprised that they snuck off to make out for a bit. It's pretty much their party MO.

Isak rubs his free hand over the sheer material of Even's blouse and tugs on his bow, like he's taking the costume in all over again.

“Like it?” Even asks.

Isak laughs.

“It's weird to see you with brown hair,” he says. “But it looks good.”

Then he grabs his beer off the counter even though it's probably not quite as cold anymore and tugs on Even's hand.

“Well, come on then, Harry,” he says with a grin. “I'll introduce you to my friends.”

Even laughs and lets Isak pull him from the kitchen, back out into the noise and the party and their friends. After all, the night has only just begun.

 

**The End**


End file.
